The bite of '87
by snowdrop65
Summary: A misterious event depicted by a short(ish) one shot. Rated T for safety.


**A/N: Since I am** _ **obsessed**_ **with the Five Nights at Freddy's soon-to-be quantilogy (that's it, right?) I decided to share with you an event that is pretty much a mystery to all of the fans. This is my depiction of it.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 _ **-The bite of '87-**_

The Puppet just got back to his box in the Prize Corner, deep in thought. It was precisely 6:00 am and the night shift was over at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He breathed a sigh of relief: the current night guard was being transfered to the day shift (or so he had heard) and a new one was about to take his place. Excellent. Another fool to sit in that chair and stare at the cameras while flicking that damned flashlight over and over.

Oh well, at least the children would come. If anything had made the Puppet happy in his sullen life, it was the children. He would give them gifts, occasionally ruffle a child's hair... Seeing children happy would always put a smile on his pale face.

Toy Freddy came, as he always would just before the day shift. He would look around the establishment every morning, to make sure that everything and everyone was in their assigned places.

"Puppet, the children will be here in half an hour," he spoke in his usual, calm voice. "You may walk around if you'd like."

The Puppet nodded, watching as Freddy left. He rolled his eyes as he heard the bear saying the exact same thing to Balloon Boy.

" _Balloon Boy, the children will be here in half an hour. You may..."_

The Puppet floated out of the Prize Corner and first went to the back room, where the animatronics from the previous establishment were located. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, just lying on the floor, their plush bodies decaying and covered in dust. He looked around the room, a frown forming on his face. The blood of five children – their blood – was still drying on the walls and no one even had the decency to clean it. One day, the Purple Man will pay for what he had done to them, but until then, they had to be patient. They had to wait.

Chica's eyes met with his for a moment, before he floated out of the room, leaving the melancholy of the place behind.

Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle were sitting on the main stage, probably discussing the events of last night. Toy Chica, always the observant one, noticed him immediately and waved enthusiastically in his direction.

" Puppet! Come join us!"

"Hello Chica, Bonnie," he greeted. "How's that jaw, Mangle?"

"Fine, I guess," she said, rubbing her bottom jaw with one hand. "I don't think it's very stable, though."

The Puppet frowned. "Maybe you shouldn't let children approach you," he said. "We don't want any accidents."

Mangle nodded. She wasn't the brightest one in the group (yet again, none of the new toy animatronics were) but she obeyed orders, whether they were coming from Freddy, or someone else.

Foxy approached. "Hey guys," the group greeted him back. "Another successful night is behind us." He sat on the stage, his back against the wall and put his paw and hook behind his head, gaining a relaxed composure. "Where's Freddy?"

"Which one?"

"You know which Freddy I mean, Puppet," Foxy said, rolling his eyes. "The one currently in charge."

 _No one's in charge here, the_ Puppet thought, but still answered Foxy's question. He focused on Toy Freddy and sensed his presence somewhere in the back.

"He's in one of the Party Rooms," he finally said.

"That's wierd. What's Freddy doing there?" Bonnie wondered. Puppet liked him. He had a sharper mind than his fellow toy animatronics, but he sometimes couldn't put the pieces together.

The Puppet let them talk and slowly floated back to the Prize Corner.

It was no secret that Toy Freddy was planning something with Golden Fredy. The puppet saw them talking once in one of the party rooms, where the animatronics rarely went, unless there was a party they were booked for. Luckily, he disappeared before they could notice him, but they were plotting something, that's for sure. The new toy animatronics didn't know who Golden Freddy was – Toy Freddy was the one they listened to.

He sighed as he crawled back into his box, but he almost screamed as he was greeted by an unwelcome surprise – Golden Freddy.

"What are you doing here?" The Puppet asked, annoyed by the intrusion of his box, in which only he had a right to be. Golden Freddy's massive body took up most of the space and the Puppet was suddenly glad that he was so slender, since we would have surely been crushed by the bear's body.

"You will tell no one," Golden Freddy said in his deep voice.

"What are you planning, Freddy? Tell me!"

The ghost only laughed, then disappeared. The Puppet was left alone again, angry and even partly scared. Golden Freddy had the soul of the very first victim inside of him, the Puppet being the vessel of the second, and he was the one who gave life to the animatronics. He gave them souls. Golden Freddy must have been planning something very evil, since nothing that came out of that bear's head was good. He wanted revenge so badly that he would go to extremes to get it. The Puppet only hoped that he wouldn't hurt an innocent.

The sound of his music box snapped him out of his thought and he got out of the box, only to be faced with a little boy, not more than six years old.

"Hi," the Puppet said, plastering a smile on his face.

"H-hi," the boy greeted, sounding somewhat nervous.

"I am the Puppet. What's your name?" he asked, easily falling into his usual speech.

"I'm... Alex."

"Wonderful name," the Puppet commented. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Yes, please," the boy said, sounding a lot braver. The Puppet smiled and disappeared in his box, only to be back with a ball and three cups. He bent over the edge of the box and placed the small ball onto the small table between them. With his long fingers, he placed the three cups, so that one was covering the ball and moved them around a bit.

"Can you guess where the ball is?"

The boy pointed at one of the cups and the Puppet lifted it, revealing a small ball.

"Excellent," he said with a smile. He pointed at the shelf filled with plushies next to him, smiling as Alex's eyes widened upon seeing how many toys there were. "You may now pick one of the many toys we have."

"Chica," the boy said immediately, trying to grab the yellow plushie from a taller shelf. The Puppet smiled and reached the toy, before handing it to the boy, who smiled.

"Have a wonderous day and don't forget to visit the rest-" the Puppet starrted his usual talk, but Alex had already ran off to the other animatronics. "-of my friends at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

The place wa swirling with children and their mothers, an occasional father here and there. The Puppet couldn't help but wonder which one of them was the parent of the boy that had just ran off to Kid's Cove.

 _Oh no._

But it was already too late. The shreak of the child and the abrupt stop of laughter came all too fast. Immediately, the Puppet materialized to Kid's cove and was horrified by the sight. A boy's body was shaking on the floor, blood gushing out of his head. There were teethmarks on the sides of the boy's head and the biter had most probably broken through his skull. A scream echoed through the room, as people came rushing in, even though the guard was desperately trying to stop them. Suddenly, the Puppet felt an electric shock rush through his body and everything went black as his body slumped onto the floor. The last thing he saw was a glimpse of Golden Freddy's head, his mouth covered in blood.

(x)

He was awoken by the sound of drilling and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Toy Bonnie's head... detached from its body. He immediately lifted his head, looking around in horror at the floor, which was covered in various toy animatronics' bodyparts. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and even Mangle, her dismantled body laying on the floor laying in the corner, her eyes shut down. The Puppet looked up, only to see a man standing in front of him, doing something above a table.

"Ah, you're up," the man said and tossed an arm onto one of the piles. The arm had a sign that read: Balloons! "I was told to dismantle and destroy the toy animatronics. Apparently something about faulty wiring, or something like that," the man looked down at the Puppet, then reached and lifted his body from the ground. "Something that we had all anticipated had happened, a boy got bit. So Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be closed . You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you friend?"

 _I am not your friend,_ the Puppet thought, but said nothing.

"Who was the biter, you may wonder? Well, no other than Mangle over there," he looked back at mangle's body, or rather, what was left of it. "Or at least that's what they thought. Personally, I'd bet on you, but the menager said that you couldn't have been the one since... well, you don't exactly have teeth." He lowered the Puppet onto the table and the poor thing already thought that his life was over.

"Sadly, I can't destroy you," the man said and the Puppet almost sighed in relief. "You're the only robot we have from the old location, besides those guys who're still decaying in the back rooms. I might repair them, I might destroy them... who knows? But you, my striped friend, I must keep," the man flashed his a toothy smile, menacing as its owner. "You really wanted to save those kids, didn't you? Well guess what? You can't..."

 ***cough* *cough* Shameless reference at the end.**

 **I hope you liked it, it's based on my own little theory that Mangle was the biter, but since I really like her, I framed Golden Freddy. Mua ha ha.**


End file.
